


Collapse

by Vanemis



Series: Bleach: Armageddon [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Humour, Canon-Typical Violence, Centres around OC characters, OC background, OTT (Over The Top), Soul King palace, cliff hanger, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshito, Jade, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Aizen and Kokuto escape from hell, armed with the powers to finally stop the Lord of darkness, Abaddon. After facing the terrors of the Kraken, Lamorak and the King of Hell, Hades, Kokuto brings the five destined warriors to face off against the darkest threat yet. We reach the climax of the three part story with Bleach Armageddon: Collapse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The duty we live for

**Author's Note:**

> So after a week, I am finally back and can continue to post my story. with one part of Bleach Armageddon left, the story is near a close? i really hope you lot are enjoying it and any feedback is greatly appreciated. love you all!! -Annie xxx

_Through the light we run,_   
**_And in the dark we die…_ **

Yoshito growled, fed up with Abaddon’s talking and taunts. He sprung towards him, screaming through the air as he held the white sword high up.   
He swung it down against Abaddon who reached up and caught the sword in his hand, tilting his head and jerking Yoshito through the air before throwing him back at the group.

“Don’t think you can overpower me like that, child.” Yoshito got back up and channelled his spiritual energy into his legs and feet.

Kokuto reached out for him. “Yoshito, no!”

Yoshito boosted forwards at lightening speed and crashed his sword back down again, colliding with Abaddon’s shoulder. He grinned, watching Yoshito’s attack deal no damage on him.

“Truly lost in the rage. Darkness is always the answer, light blinds you all.”

Yoshito yelled louder as he concentrated his spiritual energy into his arms, pressing the sword against him more. Abaddon chuckled and closed his eyes. A huge burst of energy exploding from him and sending Yoshito up into the ceiling, crashing through it and back down, thumping into the ground unconscious.   
Kokuto ran to Yoshito and kneeled to his side.

“Crap… you four, hold him off. And be smart about it!”

Kokuto proceeded to use Kido to heal Yoshito’s wounds. Jade gave a worried look as she looked at Yoshito then joined with Ichigo, Aizen and Ulquiorra.

“Well… if we are going to fight, then we better give it all we got. As to not give him the chance to cut us down. The more the merrier.” Aizen suggested, extending his sword out and a swirl of energy encircled him.

“Bankai…”

Aizen surged with energy and his eyes turned bright purple, four glass wings appearing behind him. His body was completely white and a small black circle was in the centre of his chest. He raised his sword as it slowly turned transparent.   
Ichigo grinned and stood tall, his arms by his side.

“Vasto Lorde!”

The black energy ball swirled around him and dispersed, revealing the four horned Vasto Lorde. The long orange hair waving behind him and the red collar and wrist cuffs flowing. Ulquiorra looked at Jade, a fellow hollow like himself.

“You seem to already be in Resurreccion… Do you have another form?” Ulquiorra asked.

Jade smirked and shook her head, energy beginning to build up around her in a pillar.

  
“Nah… ‘fraid ya got this all wrong. I’ve been in my Segunda Etapa ever since you guys released me.”

Ulquiorra gasped as the energy engulfed her, swirling around and them calmly drifting away in the breeze, revealing her in her tall slender form. Her arms and legs stretched in length and the eight razor spikes protruding from her back. Her face perfectly round and white with the pulsing, blazing eye in the centre.

“Tercera… Etapa.”

Ulquiorra sighed and the ground beneath him darkened, the area around the palace turned cold and rain poured from the sky lightly. A flash of black and green energy encased Ulquiorra then released him. His clothing all gone and his legs like goats, his entire lower half coated in thick black fur. His wings were larger and resembled those of bats. Along with two curled white spike horned on either side of his head. Black tear drops fell down his face along with one down his chest from his hollow hole.

All four of them stood side by side, emanating their high Reiatsu. Aizen lifted his sword and pointed it to Abaddon, who was grinning with anticipation.

“Go!"

Ichigo lunged forwards and smashed his open hand against Abaddon’s face, gripping it tight. A huge force of Reiatsu crashed into the side of Ichigo, sending him hurtling into a near by pillar. Ulquiorra came up behind and held his arm out, a green spear materialising in it.

“Lanza del Relampago!” He threw the spear and it crashed into Abaddon’s back, sending him down onto his hands and knees.

_Stupid rat!_

Abaddon swung back around with his arm out, a mass of energy built up around his hand. He swung it around and crashed it into Aizen’s chest, the shockwave ripping the ground apart around them.

“Now, now… Wouldn’t want casualties already.” Aizen lifted his sword and it glowed bright blue. “Except for yours, my Lord.”

He swung the sword down and it wedged into Abaddon’s shoulder, blood spurting out. He screamed and another burst of energy erupted from him, forcing Aizen to retreat back. Abaddon struggled up slowly and grinned manically.

“Oh Jaaade!” He heard a bang and looked to his side only to see Ichigo coming towards him.

“GETSUGA… TENSHOOOU!!”

Ichigo swung his sword down and a rush of black Getsuga hurtled towards his. He reached out and the Getsuga crashed into his hand, crackling and curving around him in an arc.

“There really is no hope for you mortal souls…”

Abaddon clenched his hand and threw the blast of Getsuga back towards Ichigo. It hurtled back the way it came and a sword sliced through it, cutting it in two down the middle, sending both halves in separate directions into the walls.

  
A cloud of smoke remained in its place, Abaddon watched closely and a white light shone from the smoke. He gasped as a beam of San no Bakufu shot out towards him, Reaching out to block it, out of nowhere, a shadow loomed on him. He looked up and saw Ulquiorra standing above charging a Cero.

“Shit…” Abaddon grunted. The beam of San no Bakufu crashed into his hand, exploding and pushing against him.

“Cero”

Ulquiorra fired the Cero and it engulfed Abaddon in the pale green haze. He lost his grip on the white beam and it shot straight through his chest. All four of the warriors regrouped back on the ground in front of Abaddon, watching as the cloud of smoke and aura of the Cero dispersed.

“Did we get him?” Jade asked.

The smoke cleared and Abaddon was sat there on his knees. The hole through his chest pulsing as his body began to disintegrate from the wound outwards.   
Everyone’s face filled with glee as they saw the monster slowly crumble apart.

“You bastard brats. Nothing you can do will have any effect on me I can undo”

Everyone’s expression suddenly changed to despair. Abaddon began to glow with Reiatsu as he placed his hand to the widening hole in his chest.

“Keshi… Sarima-su…”

His hand glowed white and the hole quickly sealed back up, the aura of the San no Bakufu leaking out into the air. He grinned as he slowly got back up to his feet.   
His body lit with life and strength as he reverted to his normal self before the attacks.

“You see, nothing you can throw at me will be able to harm me. Everything you got, everything you could plan is wasted effort on your behalf. But do not despair, a fight where the opponent has given up is truly an unenjoyable experience.”

Jade trembled, astounded by the shear power to erase injuries at will.

“We gotta strike at him with a single blow attack, like the one you dealt on Lamorak, Aizen!” Jade suggested. The former scowled at Abaddon, thinking over what Jade had said as he clenched his sword tight, his godly Bankai power still no match.

“That was a foot soldier to me. A simple heightened Reiatsu attack. I don’t think anyone here currently possesses that type of strength otherwise this would already be over.”

Abaddon grinned and began to walk towards them slowly, opening and closing his hands as sparks of Reiatsu emitted from them.   
Jade looked back at Yoshito to see him sitting inside a blue bubble along with Kokuto walking towards them. He joined them and they watched as Abaddon took a slowly gruelling walk towards them.

“So… if we can’t use an attack that will kill him instantly, then we will have to use other means of overcoming him. Take these…”

Kokuto handed each four of them a small metal disc with a blue ring around the edge. They looked at it curiously.

 

“It’s a device I’ve made especially for our confrontation with Abaddon. Seeing as I suspected that killing him wouldn’t be an option, we will do as Urahara Kisuke did to you, Aizen… We will seal him away. inside one of the most powerful Crypts made, Tamashi no Kiroku; The records of Souls.”

Abaddon grew closer, energy swirling around him. Kokuto grinned and they all began to set off again.

“Surround him, and wait for my word…”


	2. Harbinger

Kokuto and the other four blasted off, spreading around Abaddon in a circular formation. He scowled at them, unsure what they were planning as he came to a halt.

“Your efforts are pointless. Just give up already.”

Kokuto smirked and held out his metal disc, pointing it towards Abaddon.

“NOW!”

The blue ring on the disc shone brightly. The other four held their positions holding out their own discs towards Abaddon, the rings also lighting up. As all the discs lit up, they began to let out a throbbing light at dark Lord, forming a blue ring around him.

“Pathetic…” Abaddon held his hand to the ring and a black aura swirled around it.

“Keshi Sarimasu”

The black aura pulsed but the ring remained. He gasped, surprised at how the Keshi Sarimasu had no effect.

“You’re wondering why it didn’t work? Well, a single ring will only remain there for a split second. Then it will be replaced by another. Your ability did work, but another ten thousand rings have already been created around you since then. This prison constantly regenerated itself at one hundred percent. You will never escape.” Kokuto said smugly.

Abaddon grinned and began to walk forward into the ring. “Birudo…”

He strolled into and through the ring like it was air. The ring dispersed as he left it.   
Kokuto and the others discs vanished from their hands, leaving no trace.

“But it still worked on that one ring. Well then, I guess I will have to duplicate the effects of Keshi Sarimasu on EVERY ring. And with Birudo, I can do just that.”

Ichigo yelled out and boosted into the air above Abaddon, looking down at him.

“Jade, get over her!” He commanded her. Jade rushed over to Ichigo quickly. Abaddon looking up as Ichigo began to charge a black mass at the tips of each four horns.

“Jade… fire one of those white beams with my Cero. You and Ulquiorra almost defeated him when you fired at him separately. We will do it together and bring this bastard down!”

Jade smirked and stood behind Ichigo, placing both hands either side of his head. The black Cero charged at the four horns whilst a white ball of energy began to appear in the middle of the four horns, surrounded by them.

“Cero Oscuras!”

“San no Bakufu!”

Both the beams fired, swirling together in a mass of black and white. The Cero flowed through the air like lightening while the San no Bakufu flowed through like liquid.

  
Abaddon widened his eyes and they flickered with light. The beams froze in the air before exploding in a mass of black and white. The shock forced back at Ichigo and Jade.

“MOVE!” Kokuto yelled.

The blast crashed into the two, most of the blast affecting Ichigo as he was in front of Jade. His outfit was torn apart and all the horns and mask shattered into dust as the blast consumed him. Both him and Jade crashed to the ground with a thump, unconscious, blood flowing from various wounds.

“So reckless…” Abaddon mumbled to himself.

Aizen and Ulquiorra dashed towards Abaddon from opposite directs, flowing their Reiatsu all around them furiously. Aizen’s energy ripping the ground apart as Ulquiorra’s clad him in black, the large bat wings spreading out wide.   
Abaddon smirked and spread his arms towards the two, a Reiatsu wall appearing before them. Ulquiorra crashed into the wall, the impact shattering the wall and tearing one of his wings apart. He fell to the ground in a heap, unable to move. Aizen pulsed Reiatsu forwards and the wall crumbled apart before he made contact.

_You may be a God.. But you are far from deserving of the title._

Abaddon vanished as Aizen came in and swung his sword down. He gasped as Abaddon reappeared beside him and his arm plummeted down into his back, crashing him down through the floor into the level below. The demon stood tall, taking in a long, deep breath, glancing around at all the downed victims as Kokuto stood across the room, between him and Yoshito.

“…Kokuto,” Yoshito said quietly. Kokuto turned his head and looked at him, surprised he was awake.

“Well about time. Good thing you’re awake.” Yoshito looked at him, his vision blurred.

“S-so… I can help?”

He saw fear filling Kokuto’s face, his grip loosening as he dropped his sword to the ground.

“No… so you won’t be killed in your sleep, no warrior deserves that.” Kokuto said quietly.

Yoshito froze with fear. He watched as the large black figure loomed over him from behind. Abaddon reached down and grabbed Kokuto by the throat, lifting him up off the ground and high into the air.

“This is all you fight for! The inevitable doom, that is your death, is all that awaits you at the end. The universe is the court, I am the judge And I will decide the ultimate fate for all those who enter. At the end, there will only ever be one.”

Abaddon clenched his hand, crushing Kokuto’s throat slowly. Yoshito slowly got up onto one knee, looking intently at Kokuto.

“K-Kokuto… g-get away from him… F-fight!”

Abaddon grinned at Yoshito from behind Kokuto. Kokuto looked sorrowfully at him as his neck crunched under his grip, bloody trickling from his mouth.

“…Run…” A black aura swirled around Abaddon’s hand and Kokuto’s throat.

“K-Kokuto… NOOO!”

Abaddon clasped his hand shut and the neck exploded in a mass of blood. The crunching noise echoing throughout the Palace. Yoshito growled angrily and shot from the place he was towards Abaddon.

“BASTAAARD!”

Abaddon smirked and dropped the limp corpse to the ground.   
Yoshito boosted forward, screaming into the air as he slammed the black sword through Abaddon’s chest. A mass of black energy erupted from Yoshito.

“KESHI SARIMASU!!!”

There was silence, and without warning, black energy busted from Abaddon, completely eradicating that from Yoshito.

“You really think my power can have any effect on me? Every power you possess, everything from your Zanpakuto: Kenchikka. It’s derived from my own power. Sora Takaku, the one kill prison is my ability. Keshi Sarimasu and Birudo is also mine. I am The God. Your greatest power is Kami no Yubi; Finger of god. A mere fragment of my own power at full level.”

Yoshito looked up at Abaddon, seeing the true depth of evil and darkness before him. His very own Reiatsu felt like it was being crushed under the immense power flowing from ‘The God’s’.

_I can’t move… I’m immobile. What has this monster been doing!? He has been toying with us this whole time when he truly knew he could just kill us with a movement of his hand. Why has he been stringing us along like this?_

Abaddon raised a hand and a large sword appeared in his grasp, shaped as a Katana but much larger, too big for any normal person to wield. It was completely composed of Reiatsu and glowed brightly.

“You only just scraped the possibilities of my powers that you had. The things that can be done, if only you could remember. All those billions of years ago, a critical point in your life and not a fragment of it retained in that mortal mind of yours.”

Abaddon grinned and swung his sword down, slicing across Yoshito’s body and shattering the black sword to pieces. Yoshito flung back away from Abaddon and onto the ground, coughing up blood as the gash across his body spewed blood. Yoshito raised his white sword of Birudo towards Abaddon and a wall appeared between them both. Abaddon chuckled and simple walked through the wall like it wasn’t even there.

“You can’t… I won’t let you.” Abaddon stood over Yoshito and looked down at him, a blank look on his face.

“I’m done playing. You have obviously realised this is the end and I’m not really into my prey begging for mercy.”

Abaddon raised both his arms and they glowed white and black. Yoshito screamed as his body slowly lifted from the ground, a black aura rushed from his body and swirled around Abaddon. He looked over and saw Jade’s unconscious body also lifting, slowly waking up and cringing in pain as a black aura also rushed from her body to Abaddon.

“The time of the separation is over! The doom of all worlds is now and its Judge has made the final decisions for all!”

The black aura sunk into him and more purple veins appeared all over his Obsidian-like body, His eyes glowing bright red.   
Yoshito and Jade thumped to the ground, Jade groaning and holding her head in pain as she slowly lifted her eyes open, looking at Yoshito.

“It is now the time that the power stolen from me so long ago… is returned to its rightful owner.”

Abaddon slowly lifted from the ground, black smoke swirling around him and encasing him in a dark whirl pool.

“I am…Reborn!”


	3. I am reborn!

Yoshito looked up as Abaddon ascended through the Palace, warping through the building like it wasn’t even there. He looked around and locked onto the spiritual energy of the other four and began to use the teleportation ability he had been given. His head thumped with pain as he forced the use of it for a second and the bubbles formed around him and the other four. He vanished away and appeared inside a blank white void with the others, all of them woken up and laying on their backs. They were all returned to their sealed state. Jade and Ulquiorra as sealed Espada and Aizen and Ichigo returned to basic state.

“Yoshito!” Ichigo yelled out, seeing the condition of Yoshito as he slowly got up.

Aizen, Ulquiorra and Jade also got up, coming towards Yoshito who was on his knees, his head cradled in his hands.

“Aizen, concentrate your Reiatsu around all our wounds. I’m going to use Lluvia de Dios to wipe away the existence of the injuries. As long as your powerful Reiatsu goes to work at rejecting my ability, then it will work at such a low rate, I can control it to affect only our injuries instead of erasing us all completely.” Jade said.

Aizen looked at Jade for a moment before closing his eyes and concentrating a huge amount of Reiatsu upon all of their wounds in a negative flow to reject any incoming ability or attack. Jade took it in turns to use the Lluvia de Dios on each of them, doing it on herself first so she was in good condition to heal them. After a couple minutes they were all healed and back to health. Jade slumped to the ground, exhausted from the strain of the prolonged usage of her top ability.

“Yoshito… come on, at least talk to us. What happened? And where is Kokuto?” Ichigo asked.

Yoshito gripped his head as he heard Kokuto’s name then looked up quickly at them all, his eyes bloody shot, his body reverted back from Bankai form into his sealed Soul Reaper state. His hair was still long and white but no longer glowing as the power that was given to him had completely run out.

“He killed him. And for a second, I thought he was going to kill us all. He took all the powers you possess too. Only Jade’s specific abilities have remained however. I’m not sure how. All your powers are gone, Ichigo… and yours, Ulquiorra. Your’s too Aizen. All mine are also gone, I no longer possess Keshi Sarimasu and Birudo. Kenchikka was just a fragment of him. Nothing is left and I’m just a useless shell that failed to uphold the last will of Hikaru. Abaddon has returned to his full state and there is nothing we can do, guys.”

Ulquiorra stated at Yoshito, his eyes narrowed and he slowly squatted down in front of Yoshito.

“Then we fight in a manner that Abaddon won’t be able to beat. We use techniques his power cant overcome. We still have our high Reiatsu, just not our individual abilities that define us.” Ichigo grinned and held his arm out to Yoshito.

“We are the five destined to kill Abaddon right? Then, we will do just that.”

Yoshito glared at him, his eyes watering up.   
“The prophecy said we were to fight him”

Without warning, the entire white void shattered to pieces around them, a deep darkness seeping in. A powerful, heavy spiritual pressure forced itself down onto all of them like no other.   
A deafening scream torn through the air and they all looked back behind them, crimson glowing brightly.

“We were never meant to kill him, nothing can ever kill him.” Yoshito mumbled under his breathe.

The white space shattered away and vanished, all of them were standing there in deep space above the earth.   
Abaddon stood before them, about thirty yards away. A large black torrent of smoke with a red hue swirled around his legs and feet, along with the purple veins glowing bright and leaking a purple mist from them.

“My god… that can’t be him. How are we even breathing up here?!” Aizen asked.

Abaddon grinned through the smog at the five.

“Because I willed it. What fun is there is in bringing you to me and have you suffocate? With Birudo… I can create a vacuum of air just for you. With no Reiatsu in it to restrict your ability to attack or use Reiatsu based abilities. Along with the fact that this black smog will completely eradicate you if you approach it.”

They all froze, looking at the Demon before them. They suddenly heard a boom as a large white light formed above Abaddon, growing larger and larger, the pressure from it getting intense and heavy.

“What the hell is that?!” Jade yelled. Abaddon turned and looked up at it.

“My way of returning to the home I once had before Hikaru’s little involvement created this thing you so call…”

He turned and looked at them with a evil smirk on his face

“The Universe. It’s a White Hole, a self made Black Hole composed of energy. I have complete control of what its dense mass pulls in, and I will be bringing everything into oblivion besides you five, showing all of it vanishing away before I rip your very souls apart.”

The White Hole grew larger and larger, swirls of blue energy bursting from the centre as the moon above them quickly tore open, crumbling apart and beginning to sink into the blinding light. Out of nowhere, a shockwave splintered across space and shook all of them, including Abaddon, from their spots.   
They all looked over as a white mass of energy shot towards them from afar. It zoomed at an ungodly speed and crashed into the White Hole.

“WHAT?!” Abaddon grumbled.

Yoshito looked at the hole and sighed, watching the moon vanish almost completely and the atmosphere of the Earth begin to disrupt, the mass of the White Hole pulling at it.

“We… we are powerless…”

The White Hole suddenly erupted in a mass of blue and white and engulfed them all. The five warriors yelled out and covered their eyes as the brightness enveloped them, killing them all instantly.

Yoshito squeezed his eyes tight and breathed heavily. After a while he realised he was still conscious and began to slowly open his eyes, his breathing slowing and calming down.   
He looked around as he stood at the entrance of a large palace door. The huge doors reached miles high beyond his reach of vision. He looked behind him and was greeted by a slender silhouette of a figure.

“H-Hey… you are the one I saw earlier, in Hell. You gave me the ability to travel to the place where Abaddon was. Who are you?!”

He juddered forwards, eager to know so much. His heart beat fast, but the light and illuminating feeling of the place he was within fought against the anger, sadness and despair within him.   
The figure raised an arm and pointed a finger to his forehead, only a couple inches away.

“Power… is always at the tip of one’s finger. All you have to do…”

A blue spark shot from his finger into Yoshito’s head, flinging him back, up into the air and crashing into the huge doors. The surroundings flickered and vanished, leaving only an empty void.

“… is know it’s there.”

Yoshito looked around quickly. He saw a black haze in the distance, miles away. He looked at both his hands, a much larger surge of power flowing through him just like before, but the resonance different and more concentrated this time. He clenched his body and leaned forwards, ready to boost towards the black object.

“You are more than you realise…”

Yoshito shot forwards, the white void melted away behind him and he burst out into open space, shooting towards the White Hole far in the distance.

_How… I watched this from over there… How am I here? Who is that black figure?_

Yoshito put all the energy into himself and exploded in a mass of white, a sonic echo erupting from him and splintering across space.

“I only show you the path…”

Yoshito screamed out as he approached the White Hole. He crashed into it and the whiteness enveloped him. A burning heat filling his body, his head feeling like it was imploding and exploding.

“You… must walk it.”

The White Hole exploded like before. Yoshito looked out and saw himself and the other four, cowering in fear as the power of the exploding White Hole wiped them all away, Yoshito vanishing only a split second before the rest.   
He looked around for Abaddon but couldn’t see him. He tensed his body and remembered how Abaddon said the White Hole was made entirely of Reiatsu. He concentrated his mind and focused on the essence around him, pulsing and aching within his mind tearing him apart.

_I can’t… I can’t hold on!_

Just then, a light appeared in his mind and he froze everything around him. His eyes widened as he watched everything slow down for a second before beginning to reverse. The entirety of the White Hole being sucked inside his body. His Spiritual energy reached its limit and his white hair exploded, becoming more than just glowing hair, but fierce and translucent, waving in the air like white flames.

The entire whiteness vanished and he stood there, in open space as a blue hue rose from his body.   
He looked over and saw a black ball of smog, crimson red flame rings around it.   
The smoke parted and Abaddon stepped out from it. The red and black reassembled on him. His body was sleek and black. The purple veins covering him from head to toe, becoming more dense around his red eyes and centre of his chest. Black smoke rose from his head like hair, along with a long black cloak of smoke behind him.

“Impressive… I wasn’t prepared for you to unleash such a power. I can foresee everything but for some reason I hadn’t foreseen this. You, having hidden this power from me.”

Yoshito thought to himself for a moment, realising something.

Wait… but I hadn’t been hiding anything. He didn’t miss anything from me. It’s more like…the existence of that black being, and anything the black being does or will do is outside his reach of knowledge. Hmm…

Yoshito stood tall and smirked, a slight smile on his face.

“Abaddon!”

He scowled back at Yoshito, disapproving of this turn of events.

“I hate to break the news… but it’s about time we settled this like men. I’m not Hikaru, and I know that. But I can assure you…”

Yoshito swung both his arms up and two large blue long swords, made from Reiatsu, appeared in each hand.

“I am now on an equal level to you.”

Abaddon grinned and laughed manically. His eyes flared with red energy and his veins pulsed.

“On an equal level to me!? Boy… Only Hikaru could have a chance to kill ME!”


	4. I won't let my world die!

Yoshito burst forwards and swung one of the large swords at Abaddon, trails of blue forming behind the blade as it sliced through the air. Abaddon brought his hand up to grab the plummeting sword, only to have it sink into his hand and almost slicing it out.

“Damn!” Abaddon jumped back from Yoshito and growled, his hand split open and blood leaking out.

“You fool… You think that high density Reiatsu is enough to stop me? You merely caught me off guard with that. I hadn’t expected sword of that size to be so stable from someone who was only just in the state of madness and death.”

Yoshito grinned and looked at the sword he cut him with. The Reiatsu vibrating around the edge. He merely glanced back up at Abaddon with a smirk, raising the sword.

“Give me all you got. If I touch you, then I am on par with you.”

Abaddon sighed and boosted forwards at Yoshito, the cape of smoke swirling behind him. He formed a large red blade in his hand, the entire sword flowed like flames in a less solid form like Yoshito’s.  
Abaddon lunged in and swung the sword down, crashing into Yoshito’s. He grinned and let out a huge burst of energy, forcing Yoshito back away from him as he gave his sword another swing. A huge burst of energy erupted from it and hurtled towards Yoshito.

“Touch me?! You have truly lost all sanity!”

Yoshito smirked and thrust one of the swords forward, a small beam of blue leaving the tip and colliding with the blast from his enemy. Both the attacks crashed together and exploded in a mass of red and blue.   
Abaddon erupted with anger and swung his sword again, multiple blasts of energy rushing towards Yoshito.

“Haven’t I already proven that that attack will not reach me?” Yoshito asked with a grin as he lifted the sword again, the blue beam shooting out and eradication multiple blasts.

Abaddon growled, tightening his grip on his sword before a large amount of black energy began to form around the red sword.   
Yoshito lunged forwards and through the air towards him, keeping his sword pointing at him.   
Abaddon grinned and swung his sword up through the air, a huge mess of black smoke and red energy hurtled towards Yoshito at a great speed as he zoomed towards him.   
Yoshito closed his eyes and lifted the second sword, the tips of both the blades touched with a ‘ting’ and a huge beam of blue energy blasted towards the energy formed from Abaddon. They collided again and pushed at each other, both of them as powerful as the other and forcing each other to stop. Yoshito flew closer and closer to the colliding blasts with his swords still held up and touching, the beam firing out before he swung his swords out to his side in opposite direction. The beam split open into a large thick shockwave of energy, ripping the black and red blast apart and hurtling towards Abaddon.

“YES!” Yoshito said to himself.

  
The energy crashed into Abaddon, the black mass around him being torn away as the brightness enveloped him. Yoshito stopped and stood about twenty feet away, watching the blue light wipe away to reveal Abaddon inside.   
He grunted and panted, blood dripping from his body from the impact of the blast. Yoshito grinned and began to swirl energy around the swords again.

“You think you have gotten an upper hand? You think you are on par with me??”

Abaddon’s face scrunched up and the veins all over his body began to spread further, blood leaking from all of them. The obsidian body started to crack open and reveal a red light from within.

“You stopped me from revealing my full power, the true incarnation of Abaddon!”

Yoshito glared and lifted his swords again, touching the tips and firing another large beam, it grew close to Abaddon and he split to swords apart, the beam exploding into the wave of energy again.

“YOU CAN’T TOUCH ME, YOSHITO!!!”

Just as the wave collided into him, he exploded into a huge cloud of black smog, violent and out of control as a huge mass of red lightening rumbled from within the centre of the blackness.   
It instantly burst apart and faded. Yoshito looked at the black and red eruption faded away but couldn’t see Abaddon. He gasped and looked around for him, twisting his body around to look behind him. Just then as he turned around, a large burst of red erupted behind him. He jumped away and looked back, seeing the newly released state of Abaddon, the true form that shook a frightening feeling through his body.  
  
Abaddon’s body was a combination of a purple crystal-like material with black smoke circulation around him. His eyes glowed red as a vast system of glowing, crimson veins of energy pulsed through his body, glowing out through the purple crystal. He raised both his arms and two more sprouted from behind him, arching around, cracking and grinding noises coming from them as the crystal tissue grew quickly. He grinned as a large red blade of plasma formed in each hand, fiery and fierce.

“Everything you think you are… is nothing compared to what I am. Hikaru is the only being with the capacity to hold up against me. Just because I am holding back, trying to enjoy this final fight, does NOT mean you are on an equal level to me!”

Abaddon swung one of the sword forwards and an arc of red energy hurtled towards Yoshito. He grunted and boosted up into the air, the arc zooming past underneath him.   
He huffed and point a sword at Abaddon, firing yet another beam at him.   
The beam crashed into a wall of Reiatsu before reaching Abaddon.

“Damn…”

Yoshito fired beam after beam from his swords, the light from them getting brighter and bright. The beams crashing into numerous walls of Reiatsu around Abaddon, none getting near him. He gave a evil grin and swung two swords up, a much larger arc of red energy raced towards Yoshito. It crashed into him and sent him flying back, his arm scorched from the heat of the blast. He landed down with his Reiatsu underneath him and panted heavily.   
He lifted both swords and clanged them together, charging up another beam of energy.

“I WON’T LET MY WORLD DIE!”

Abaddon vanished and reappeared beside him, swinging his sword down and slicing through them both and cutting them in two.

“Brittle and weak… like that decaying thing you call a ‘soul’.”

Yoshito looked up frightfully at Abaddon, the crimson, sparking eyes looking into his.

“At least Hikaru had what I took to keep himself together, even through death And defeat. Because out of him and me, who truly survived?”

_Who survived?…_

Yoshito glared at him angrily. “Who survived? Do you think that matters?”

Yoshito jumped back away from Abaddon, gained a good distance between them both.

“You really think what happened all those years ago has any play on what occurs now? I injured you on my own… LET’S SEE THAT SMUG FACE OF YOURS NOW!”

A huge amount of Reiatsu swirled around him and burst up into a large white pillar.

_I believed I could defeat Jade and I DID_

_I believed I could escape hell and I DID_

_I believed I could fight Abaddon and I DID_

_I believed I could defeat him and I couldn’t_

_I believe WE can defeat him… and we CAN!_

The pillar grew larger and large and then started to pulse, two other pillars identical to it formed on either side of him. Five pillars swirled side by side, their light blinding Abaddon as they got brighter and brighter. He shielded his eyes as they exploded in a mass of energy, the force from the pillars exploded making Abaddon stumble back.

_What the hell has he done now?! How much can he really hide from my field of knowledge?_

Abaddon opened his eyes and looked in Yoshito’s direction, five figures standing there. Multiple Reiatsu rose into the air. Yoshito’s which was white, along with a light green Reiatsu next to him as Jade was revealed, along with a purple Reiatsu from Aizen who was beside her. On the other side of Yoshito was a black and green Reiatsu from Ulquiorra and beside him was a black and red Reiatsu from Ichigo.   
Abaddon gasped, surprised at the return of then four other warriors.

“Today we fight…Today we strive to achieve what no other could!” Yoshito called.

“For my home… I fight for the light.” All of the five warriors said in unison.

Abaddon grinned, eager to see what would come next.

“Ulquiorra… I believe you should take the first swing.” Yoshito suggested.

Ulquiorra looked at him and nodded, a white halo appearing above his head.

“The rest of you…go when you feel it’s needed.”

They all stood in a line, a halo appearing above all of their heads in the colour of their own Reiatsu. Ulquiorra took a step forwards and looked at Abaddon.

“Our Lord of Dark and Evil…I will show you the true meaning of despair.” He raised his sword and a darkness clouded over him, the dark green hue raising from his body.   
Abaddon gripped all four of his blades tightly in anticipation.

“With the Universe on the verge of oblivion… what fun would there be in ending it without a fight like no other? The ones to speak and stand for the universe… its guardians and protectors. The voice of existence will make its final speech…”

The Universe versus the Demon.


	5. You will feel despair

Ulquiorra slowly strolled towards Abaddon, raising a hand up as a green Aura encircled him and a blanket of dark green energy enveloped him.

“The most powerful of the Espada, besides Jade with the added bonus of being a byproduct of Hikaru. You really think you can stand up against the power of the Universe’s God?” Abaddon asked.

Ulquiorra boosted forwards through the air, now in the second release form of his Resurreccion.

“Segunda Etapa.”

Ulquiorra formed a large green spear of Reiatsu in his hand and crashed it down against Abaddon, who blocked the attack with one of his swords. Ulquiorra’s wings spread out wide, letting out a burst of wind. His long black tail whipped around with the dagger-like end pointing at Abaddon’s face. He shot it towards him and his tail crashed against a barrier of Reiatsu before reaching him.  
Abaddon smirked and swung his second sword up, cutting through Ulquiorra’s tail and slicing it off.  
Ulquiorra jumped away from him and looked down at the severed tail, the part that was cut off quickly reformed to its original state.

“Accelerated regeneration? That’s interesting. I guess that’s what I get for not knowing an awful lot about your Segunda Etapa.”

Ulquiorra stood and looked blankly at him, lowering the spear as Reiatsu started to build around him again.

“I am the only Espada besides Jade who has acquired Segunda Etapa, its power is unlike any other. It sends misery through all those who I deem my enemy, lowering their ‘Hope’.”

Abaddon grinned and pointed a sword at him.

“But your power has no effect on me. I have no concept of ‘Hope’ or ‘happiness’. I am a true God!”

Ulquiorra’s spear began to glow red slowly as the Reiatsu of the halo above his head lifted up into the air and vanished.

“Then you shall be known… as the God that fell into Despair and Insanity.”

A blanket of black and dark green energy covered him and Abaddon’s vision began to impair, causing him to blink profusely in response along with his own Raitsu beginning to fluctuate.

_What is this? Looking at his Reiatsu is… WEAKENING ME!_

The energy instantly vanished and revealed Ulquiorra, his body from the waist down was no longer there and only consisted of a cloud of dark green energy and smoke. His torso had grown tall and slender, his arms covered in the thick black fur and had extended to a whopping eight feet long. His head was a normal shape but his face completely gone, replaced with a large, circular mouth, open wide and filled with hundreds of razor sharp teeth, a black tongue hanging at the back and drool dripped from within.

His hair was replaced with multiple black spikes that protruded from the back of his head, a black liquid seeping out from around the base of a few spikes. Two large green wings of Reiatsu formed behind him, replicating the design of the bat wings but twice as big.   
Abaddon looked in horror, the image tainting his mind with the sight of horror.

_Good Lord… has his Reiatsu gone unstable or something? Is this what happens when he loses all hope? Is he weaker or stronger?!_

A crackling chuckle left Ulquiorra and an eye opened up at the very back of his mouth, light green and flickering. He raised an arm and looked himself over.

“No… I am not weaker. No… my Reiatsu is perfectly stable… and no, This is what happens when I, the Espada of misery and despair, gains hope.”

Abaddon gasped, a confused look on his face.

“You knew what I thought… How?! You couldn’t possib-”

Ulquiorra appeared close to him and extended his arm, a large red spear appearing in his hand. He swung it down and crashed against a Reiatsu wall in front of Abaddon.

“STOP HIDING!” Ulquiorra yelled.

A frightening feeling rushed through Abaddon and the Reiatsu wall crumbled apart. Ulquiorra rushed the spear down but Abaddon countered it with two of his swords, locking the spear between them and pulling it out from Ulquiorra’s grasp.   
The spear vanished and then reappeared in the Espada's hands, where it originally was.

“Damn…” Abaddon muttered under his breath,

_What the hell is this?!_

Ulquiorra looked at him and formed a second red spear and held it in his other hand.

“Tercera Etapa. Now, don’t move.”

Ulquiorra shot forward again, a large stream of green and black trailing off behind him as he rushed towards Abaddon. Abaddon lifted all the swords and formed a large vibrating shield of Reiatsu before himself. Ulquiorra thrusted out one of them spears and it crashed against the wall.

“Lanza de la Sangre!”

Red veins shot out all over the wall from the point of the spear, blood dripping from the wall on Abaddon’s side. He backed away slowly as the spear sunk to a darker shade of red.

“You are not a warrior of the light. The energy I give off is that of power, darkness and evil. I am a God! But your’s… your’s is unlike anything. And it certainly doesn’t represent the light!” Abaddon uttered.

Without warning, a dark weight overcame Abaddon, his mind went blank and his senses nullified. He looked around, his surrounding were gone and all he could see was black, along with the blood coated wall and Ulquiorra who he couldn’t see, but presumed was on the other side. He looked down as he felt a wetness around his ankles, to his surprise, there was a large coating of blood beneath him.   
He was stood in a mass of warm thick blood. The sight of it froze him still, unsure where his mind had gone at this point.   
He looked up and saw that the wall had vanished, all that remained was Ulquiorra. Only inches away yet miles away at the same time. His mind constantly changing, not fixing on one thing.

“Wh-What are you?” He stuttered. Ulquiorra began to lift a hand and place it to Abaddon’s chest, a red light emitting from the palm.

“My Tercera Etapa takes a new step with the concept of Despair. You are stronger than me. You can kill me. You are inviolable. But for as long as I live, you will not have the strength, mind or sanity to use your divine power against me. My very presence sends those around me into madness, sickening their minds and turning them against themselves.”

Abaddon gritted his teeth and slowly raised a sword, the Reiatsu around it flickering and crackling madly.

“Then… I will kill you before I lose myself.”

Ulquiorra let out a slow sigh and a red spear appeared in the hand that was against his chest, running through the dark lord completely. He let out a gasp and cry of pain.

“AAGH! N-no…”

“Lanza de la Sangre; Lance of Blood. It will drain every last ounce of Reiatsu within you no matter how much it is, either taking it for myself or destroying it. As Tercera Etapa is new to me, I haven’t the slightest idea how long it will take… but please don’t move, or talk, or beg. You know… at least the others had that ‘Heart’ they followed when all else was lost. Truly disappointing…”

Abaddon grinned as blood trickled down from his mouth, looking up at Ulquiorra.   
He lifted one sword and it slowly vanished. He flexed his hand open and wrapped it around the red spear in front of him, and started to chuckle.

“Pardon? ‘Truly disappointed?’ Well, why don’t I just unveil this little thing you failed to take into consideration?” He gripped the spear tightly and it began to turn back to a lighter shade of red.

“Your power resides within a physical object: the red spears? Well… I’ll be sorting that out-” He gave a cough, blood splattering out. “…right now. Keshi Sarimasu.”

The spear instantly vanished, along with the injury in Abaddon and the vision that was clouding his mind from the insanity ensued from Ulquiorra’s Tercera Etapa.  
Abaddon began to laugh hysterically before swinging another sword up and slicing through Ulquiorra, cutting across the front of his body.   
He was thrown back through the air and kneeled down once he was far enough away, blood leaking from the large gash across his body.

_No… this can’t be possible. I had him completely in my grip, he was on the verge of death! How is it that he is back to normal and I’m the one like this? I have to act quick if I want any chance of defeating him._

Just before Ulquiorra went to attack again, a shadow loomed over him from the side. He looked up at the figure, who was stood next to him in defence.

“Ulquiorra Schifer. Surely I taught you to be better than this? Out in the open… thinking to yourself and leaving yourself wide open for attacks.” Ulquiorra gulped.

“Y-You… Aizen!”

He shakily got up, watching Aizen. He then slowly looked over at Abaddon and clenched his fists.

“I won’t be giving him the slightest chance to regain hope. His mind and sanity is-”

There was a flash of light, silence and then a huge boom as Abaddon appeared behind Aizen and Ulquiorra. He lunged a sword forward and through Ulquiorra, ripping through his heart and out of his chest in a burst of blood.

“NO!” Aizen growled.

He swung his sword down at Abaddon, but was blown away as he let our a large burst of energy.

“You will always lose what you gain…” Abaddon muttered.

Abaddon gave a jerk of the sword in Ulquiorra and it sent black energy all across his body, reverting him back to his sealed state. A mass of green Raitsu from him burst out and leaked into Abaddon.

“Everything you fight for… will be lost in the sea of despair. You see, despair won’t work unless you are taking as much as possible from your opponent. I had given you the chance to kill me, the hope and thought that you were powerful enough and that you could end this right then. And then I took your life and overthrew you. That is how despair works Ulquiorra. So please… children of the Universe… do despair, and wallow in the madness that I send upon you in this blanket of defeat that will consume you.”

He lunged another sword forwards and threw Ulquiorra’s head. A shockwave of energy escaped Ulquiorra as the life left him instantly, his face pouring with blood.   
Abaddon closed his eyes and the sword glowed brightly, turning Ulquiorra into a silhouette of dark green energy that completely vanished away as it was pulled into Abaddon’s body.

“Aaaah, perfect. I can feel my power ever growing, continuing to crush the universe around me.”

“Don’t get so joyful just yet…” someone said from far behind him.

Abaddon turned and looked back at the remark given to him. Aizen slowly stood up and lifted his sword, a large mass of purple Reiatsu building up around him.

“Because now you can witness the power of the one who’s truly known as, The God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, half way through part three! We are nearing the end as the fate of our Protagonists, Deuteragonists and the big, mighty Antagonist. -Annie xxx


	6. Under the hands of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying!! -Annie

Aizen watched in horror as Ulquiorra was sucked into Abaddon, his entire body and Raitsu absorbed. He stood tall and faced the Demon, releasing his Reiatsu around himself intimidatingly.

“Show me how a God fights another God.” Aizen taunted.

Abaddon burst forward and raised two swords into the air, red energy trailing from the tips. He approached Aizen and swung them down, Aizen raised his hand and the attack was halted as the swords crashed against a barrier of Reiatsu.

_WHAT?! His Reiatsu is that dense?!_

Aizen looked up at him with a smirk.

“You wanted to kill me before I could do anything like Ulquiorra?” Abaddon gulped nervously.

“Too bad… Unfortunately for you, I had already done the same when you shot toward me just then. Its delayed reaction really plays to my advantage of fooling those with such a huge ego, like yourself.”

Aizen exploded with energy, the force throwing Abaddon back through the air.   
He looked up and watched as a cube of Reiatsu formed around Aizen, starting out as completely transparent and slowly becoming thicker and thicker until it was a blank blue cube of Reiatsu.

_Damn… But this can’t be Bankai. Aizen’s Bankai isn’t accessible yet. I have erased his Bankai from this reality, it simply doesn’t exist!_

Yoshito watched from afar, smiling happily.

_Hmm… released? You weren’t supposed to be able to unleash a new form like Ulquiorra did. Only Bankai is the chance you could have had to access a further ability. I relied purely on your insane level of Reiatsu alone…_

Jade looked to her side at Yoshito, a confused look on her face.

_It’s true…He used Bankai against me underneath Central 46. But I erased that Bankai and it no longer exists, it never did. His Zanpakuto also doesn’t exist anymore due to his involvement with the Hogyoku. But the power I have bestowed upon him has certainly unlocked something within him._

The cube faded away and revealed Aizen, his body alone was identical to the Chrysalis stage he took in Karakura town many years ago. His body was slim and white, four long white drapes hung from his side like a tailcoat. Two thin and long, blue crystal wings floated behind him. His face was different in this form as his Features were taken away and replaced with a single big vertical eye in the centre of his face. A blue circle also pulsed brightly in the centre of his chest white a black line extending across his both to the left and right along with up his body and down it. His hair was long and waving behind him, thick and translucent like glass.

“Do you wonder…what this form really is?” Aizen drawled.

Abaddon scowled, his face scrunched in anger. “Bankai… but it shouldn’t exist.”

 

Aizen raised a hand into the air and a large pillar of Reiatsu formed around Abaddon, his ankles and four wrists glowed bright blue and then locked in place unable to move.

“No. This is NOT Bankai.” Yoshito and Abaddon gasped simultaneously, unsure what Aizen could have unleashed.

“What is it? What are you doing?!” Abaddon demanded.

“This is Hogyoku. The true power that I once nearly achieved before Ichigo defeated me. This godly power is what I strived to achieve all those years ago and I have finally gained it, at a level far beyond my reach of understanding.”

Yoshito watched in anticipation.

_But that is exactly what his Bankai is. The perfect illusion, also known as the truest form of the Hogyoku’s power. His Bankai no longer exists but the power of the Hogyoku has and it’s found another way of manifesting itself within him. I see… without the limitations of his Zanpakuto in the way, the Hogyoku’s power can be released as a separate, unique power of its own without having to connect to his Zanpakuto to even function. It is truly something a God should fear._

“NO! I won’t let you!” Abaddon yelled.

Abaddon exploded with Reiatsu and forced all of Aizen’s away. He shot towards Aizen with all four swords raised high at lightening speed. Aizen gasped as Abaddon drew near and slashed his swords down through the air. They were stopped as a large cascade of black energy crashed into the side of Abaddon, engulfing him and sending him hurtling back.   
Aizen looked over as Ichigo rushed in and stood to his side.

“Aizen… if I didn’t think any better I’d say he almost had you beat.” Ichigo said with a smirk.

Aizen sighed and looked away in Abaddon’s direction. He watched as Abaddon walked back towards them through the trail of smoke left from the Getsuga attack.

“If you have come to help me, then I suggest you forget it.”

Abaddon growled and a mass of black and purple energy erupted from him, his power forcing itself down onto the two.

“However, if you plan on taking it in turns bringing him down a peg or two…”

Aizen looked at Ichigo.

“Then I wont stop you.”

Both of them rushed toward, Ichigo shooting on ahead. He swung his Tensa Zangetsu sword out and black energy swirled around the thin black blade. He raised it and a rush of energy hurtled towards Abaddon.

“Getsuga Tenshou!!”

The blast crashed into Abaddon. The Demon held two swords out in defence, wiping away the black Getsuga. He gasped as Aizen stood only inches from him, his hand held out as a humongous hurricane of energy shot at him, ripping one of his arms clean off.

“Damn!” He grunted, stumbling back. Aizen jumped back away from him to Ichigo, both of them standing side by side.

“The mortal enemies, Ichigo Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen. Great desperation leads only to great failure…”

Abaddon slowly stumbled back up and stared at the two. Ichigo smirked and stepped forwards, a circle of black energy building around him.

“Aizen… I need you to feed your Raitsu into me. I’m going to unleash my Vasto Lorde and I want it to be at an even higher level than ever before. Together, we can do this.”

Aizen smirked and held his hand up to Ichigo, watching the energy begin to cover him.

“Vasto Lorde!”

Ichigo was enveloped in energy, a blanket of darkness enveloped him within. Aizen concentrated and his Reiatsu flowed into Ichigo, lending him a boost of power. As the black energy around Ichigo began to settle down, it revealed the four horns on his head along with the demonic hollow mask with steam rising from each corner of the mouth. But just then, as the energy began to settle, it picked up again and rushed around Ichigo in a violent torrent, ripping away three of his horns and his mask instantly. Leaving only one on his left side.

“Ichigo!” Aizen yelled. He pulled his hand away and tried to reach in but the energy struck him, forcing him back. Abaddon’s eyes widened, watching the turn of events before him.

The hurricane of black energy began to spark furiously before slowly turning bright white. The energy exploded and vanished instantly, revealing Ichigo. His horn remained and was jet black, unlike the normal white colour they were in the past.   
His hair was long and light grey, his skin still the normal colour as always. His clothing has been removed and in its place he had tattered white Kimono trousers ripped apart from the knee down, along with five black diamonds equally spread across the waist line of the trousers. He had a small shoulder pad made of White Reiatsu on his left shoulder along with a black Reiatsu mask that covered his mouth, lower and upper jaw. His entire right arm was engulfed in white Reiatsu that flowed up into the air like flames. The entire outfit somewhat resembling a previous form which struck fear through Aizen as he looked upon it.

_Impossible…How the hell has he regained this power?!_

Ichigo looked down at himself and admired the white flowing energy around him.

“So… it looks like that’s what my new mystery ability is.” Ichigo said to himself.

Abaddon began to walk closer and closer, grinning madly. He lifted a sword and pointed it at Ichigo.

“HA! Too much power for you to contain, Ichigo!?”

Ichigo looked up at him and frowned, lifting his hand up into the air. Aizen looked as Ichigo raised his hands and he backed away, knowing all to well what was about to come next.  
A large blade of unstable black energy formed in his hand, a solid black rod with swirling energy around it.

“IT’S OVER!!” Abaddon echoed out, boosting towards Ichigo fast.

“Mugetsu”

Ichigo swung his arm down and a massive wave of black Reiatsu filled the air, slicing through Abaddon and ripping his entire body open from the front. He fell down onto his back, his crystal form splintering all across his body.

_What…. What was that?…How am I injured?_

Ichigo’s Reiatsu calmed from the attack and he looked at Abaddon, laying on the ground. Aizen came up beside him and smirked, raising a blue Reiatsu sword resembling his Zanpakuto.

“Kyoka Suigetsu. That is what I have become. With the power of the Hogyoku within me, I was able to manifest any power I have already had. And while I couldn’t create my Zanpakuto, I simply just became it. I gave him the illusion that your Vasto Lorde power had failed and weakened us both. Beneath the hand of God, Abaddon, you can’t win. ”

Out of nowhere, Abaddon started screaming into the air, Reiatsu building up around him and reforming his crystal body back together. His body slowly lifted up into the air.

“Ichigo… Aizen… Yoshito… Jade… Those of you with hope in your eyes and the belief that you can truly overpower me; watch in agony as I finally rip that from you.”

Almost instantly, a much bigger, brighter, White Hole reappeared behind Abaddon. Its mass greater than anything before as it pulled on everyone.

“Because now, I will unleash the power of the Soul King onto all of you!!”

Abaddon let out a huge wave of Energy that pushed everyone back. It rippled through Aizen, as he was the closest, and shattered the wings behind him, knocking him unconscious on the spot.

“And may this be a lesson, for all of you who wish to continue to fight for the hope of the Universe’s existence. That no matter how hard you try, I will always stand!”


	7. Scarred.

The White Hole tore open like a violent storm, the immense mass within it began to pull on them all. Abaddon’s Reiatsu wavered around him, restricting the pull of it on him.   
Jade boosted in and held both hands out to the White Hole as Reiatsu began to build up around her. Green energy began to coat her body and spark madly.

“Cero Caballero!” Jade instantly went into her green, illuminating form. A white mass began to charge up in front of her. “Lluvia de Dios!”

The beam hurtled forwards and crashed into the White hole, a bubble of clear energy trapped the hole inside and halted the effects of it. Yoshito turned to Jade, worry in his eyes.

“Jade… you need to stay there and keep firing that beam. Your Lluvia de Dios is wiping away the Hole but the Hole is recreating itself at such a high speed. Both your effects at destroying it and the regeneration of the hole itself are at an equal rate. If that White Hole is given the chance, it could pull us all in and we’d lose.”

Yoshito boosted forward and joined Ichigo, who was amplifying his energy, looking down at Aizen, who slowly regained consciousness. Yoshito glanced up at Ichigo and nodded, both of them standing side by side facing Abaddon.   
The demon grinned and spread out all four arms, the red blades pulsing with energy as he raised his own Reiatsu. The imprisoned White Hole glowed bright within the bubble of Lluvia de Dios, Jade concentrated on firing a constant beam at it.

“We will take him down together, but this needs to be perfect. Restrict how much you use Mugetsu, it is no longer a one use power but will eat away at your Spiritual energy like hell. Use Getsuga and Cero instead.” Yoshito informed him, striking a stance.

They both shot at Abaddon, Ichigo holding out the Black sword of Reiatsu high while Yoshito held out both his blue long swords. Abaddon grinned and boosted forward too, yelling into the air.   
Yoshito and Abaddon clashed swords, glaring into each others eyes before pushing each other away. Abaddon hurtled back and Ichigo whooshed in from behind and swung the sword, releasing a large blast of Getsuga.

“You can’t win with an attack like that!” He grumbled, swinging two swords up and ripping the Getsuga apart.

To his surprise, Ichigo wasn’t there and just then, he heard a crackling noise from behind him. He turned around and saw a ball of Red energy building up at the tip of Ichigo’s horn.

“Cero!”

A blast of red Cero rushed toward Abaddon and engulfed the whole right side of his body. His right eye shattered apart like glass and cracks splintered across his face.   
He swung both his left swords into the blast and ripped it apart, stumbling back and panting heavily.

“You damn fool…Your strength is mediocre but your speed is uncanny. I look forward to acquiring it!”

He lifted a hand and pointed his finger at Ichigo, a green ball of energy forming at the tip of his finger.

“Cero Oscuras…”

The green Cero fired at Ichigo. He gasped and boosted out of its way, the beam screaming past him and only just missing him.

_WHAT?! That wasn’t an ability he had a minute ago!_

Ichigo watched Abaddon, trying to understand what had just happened.   
Yoshito gripped Ichigo’s wrist and looked up at him, gaining his attention.

“Don’t lose it, just keep fighting and don’t let anything faze you!”

Ichigo nodded and shot back towards Abaddon, who was grinning back up at him as one of his red swords formed into a spear and the colour darkened to almost black.

“Lanza de la Sangre!”

He threw the spear at Ichigo and he gasped, unprepared to the surprise attack. He fired another Cero at the incoming spear and they crashed together, exploding in a huge mass of flames. Ichigo looked up and saw Abaddon above him, another spear forming in his hand. Ichigo gazed at him, the image of Earth behind the Demon illuminating him. He gripped his sword by both hands and it erupted in a huge mass of energy.

“Mugetsu!!”

He swung the sword and the Mugetsu blast swallowed Abaddon whole. Hurtling towards Earth and dispersing against the upper most layer of the atmosphere. Rippling across the globe, Abaddon shook his head, the cracks across his body beginning to seal up again.

_Your power is truly magnificent. But you don’t understand the Hell you have gotten yourself into._

Ichigo rushed towards Abaddon and a burst of chains appeared before him, wrapping around him and beginning to crush his body quickly.   
Yoshito held both the tips of his swords together and the huge beam of energy hurtled toward Ichigo, ripping away the chains. He went over to Ichigo and looked him over.

“You are going in reckless, think about it! He absorbed the entirety of Kokuto and Ulquiorra. He has gained their life force and abilities, Everything about them. We are fighting three people at the moment and we gotta end this before that number increases.”

Ichigo and Yoshito shot towards Abaddon together, their Reiatsu swirled as one as they drew near. Abaddon watched intently as his Reiatsu began to rise up again, the black mass of smoke encircling him like a storm.

_Are we going at it again together? How much more can you really throw at me?_

Ichigo stopped about one hundred yards away from Abaddon and stood tall, lifting his sword with both hands, the tip pointing to Abaddon. Yoshito stood closely behind him and brought both swords either side of Ichigo’s one arm either side around him. The tips of all three swords touched and a whirlpool of blue and black began to build up in front of them. Abaddon gasped as the energy exploded towards him like a huge wall. He panicked and looked around, thinking of a way to avoid it. Suddenly, a small beam fired out through the wall and pierced through his body.

_H-How?…I…I can’t move._

Abaddon gulped as he tried to move, his body frozen in shock from the immense surprise of the attack. He watched as Yoshito came up close and raised an arm high into the air, his shadow looming over Abaddon’s.

“Y-Yoshito…” Aizen mumbled as he slowly got up, reaching out for Yoshito as his vision blurred again under the strain of trying to move.

Jade looked over and noticed Aizen trying to call Yoshito. Aizen looked over at her and shook his head slowly. She gasped as she realised.

“YOSHITO!!!” Yoshito froze and noticed a slight smirk on Abaddon’s face.

“So naive.”

He swung one of his swords up and sliced through Yoshito’s arm at the elbow, cutting it clean off.   
Yoshito stumbled back and screamed into the air, blood pouring from the severed arm. Abaddon exploded with energy, the red Reiatsu raising from him as the Black smoke encircled him more.

“Do you really think I’d be so stupid as to let you pull some trick like that on me? I am really disappointed you would allow yourself to get so close to me. You must see your mistake now?”

Ichigo screamed out and rushed in, crashing his sword down against Abaddon. The Demon lifted two swords and blocked the attack, but the strength of Ichigo was still enough to push him back away from Yoshito. Ichigo pushed against Abaddon continuously until they were well away from the rest. He gave a final swing to throw Abaddon away from him.

“Ugh… I’ve seriously had it with you, Ichigo.” Abaddon muttered under his breath as he caught his footing.

Ichigo panted heavily and the Reiatsu around him began to grow intensely.   
He lifted his sword high into the air with one arm until it was pointing vertically up.

“You aren’t darkness, that is Ulquiorra. You aren’t smart, that Is Kokuto. You aren’t strength, that is me. You aren’t a God, that is Aizen! And you are not going to win! THAT IS FOR JADE AND YOSHITO!”

Ichigo began to charge a large mass of white energy at the tip of his horn, the energy flowing up and forming around the blade, turning it bright white.

“MUGETSU WHITE!!!”

He swung it down and a huge cascade of white Reiatsu filled the area, flowing toward Abaddon quickly. He grinned and lifted a hand, the energy crashed against a wall in front of him and completely passed him by, dispersing away into nothingness as it passed him. He grinned as he was re-revealed again, slowly walking towards Ichigo.

“You’re right. I’m none of those things. I am so much MORE!”

Ichigo gulped as he watched the useless effect of his White Mugetsu leave nothing on his enemy.

“I am nothing. I am infinite and ever growing. For what exists will always be finite! But the void of nothingness is infinite and always! Limitations and guidelines are non existing!”

Abaddon instantly appeared inches away from Ichigo, swinging a sword up and ripping across Ichigo’s body, the blade piercing so far it that it had slicing his rib cage wide open.

“You can’t hurt ‘nothing’.”

He swung down again, slicing off Ichigo’s left arm completely. His Reiatsu dropped immediately and he reverted back to his normal Soul Reaper form. The White mass of Reiatsu leaking into Abaddon.

“You can’t kill ‘nothing’.”

He reached out with a hand, the sword vanished. He gripped Ichigo by the face, crushing his skull slowly.   
He grinned madly. Yoshito, Aizen and Jade watched in horror. Aizen slowly got up, now regaining enough of his Reiatsu to function.

“You will become NOTHING!”

He squeezed his hand and clamped it shut, crushed Ichigo’s skull in on itself. Everyone saw the horrific sight of Ichigo’s death for only a second before his entire body turned into a blue silhouette of Reiatsu and was absorbed into Abaddon. He stood tall and flexed all four of his arms out, his Reiatsu growing and forming a large sphere around him. He grinned as six humongous, long black wings of Reiatsu with blue veins reaching across them from the bottom up. They spread out wide and two thick red horns grew on Abaddon’s head, both resembling the horns of Ichigo’s Vasto Lorde.

“Perfect…The power within me is finally reaching that critical point…” He looked down and smirked at Aizen.

“Now give yourself to me… and let the hope... **Wash away** …”


	8. Destiny

Aizen stood tall and glared at Abaddon, his Reiatsu raising and forming a sphere around him. Aizen looked back at Yoshito who lay on the ground, breathing heavily and quickly bleeding out.

“I regret…” Yoshito gasped at Aizen’s voice and looked back at him.

“I regret it all. I had never been in the presence of someone who was truly above me. Who could truly call themselves God by nature. I never realised how it must have really felt to be under the thumb of such a powerful being. The helplessness and powerlessness is unbearable. But now I know… I know what it is to be crushed down. We may not be able to defeat him-.”

Aizen shot forward at Abaddon, His sight locked on him.

“But I am a God too! And unlike yourself, I AM IMMORTAL!”

A mass of Reiatsu formed in front of Aizen, along with a mass of Reiatsu in front of Abaddon. The two collided together and pushed on one another.   
Aizen yelled to Abaddon and continued to push, trying to reach him.

_I hurt them all. Blinded by my greed for power and ascension. Well not today… Today I will make up for that, by ending this now!_

Aizen burst with Reiatsu and tore apart Abaddon’s protection, lunging forward. A sword of Reiatsu formed in his hand and he ran it through the Demon, piercing his heart.

“Death is our Destiny!” Aizen yelled, forming several rings of Reiatsu around the two.

Multiple large eyes began to form around Abaddon, Aizen’s Raitsu glowing bright.   
Abaddon reached forwards to grab the sword but just as he reached it, the sword shattered away, Aizen slowly moving away from him.

“The power of the Hogyoku at full strength. The power to foresee it all. This is how I will kill you.”

Abaddon gasped then scowled in anger. He raised all of his arms and multiple red pillars formed around Aizen.

“Sora Takaku!” Abaddon yelled.

The prison closed and shone brightly before exploding, shattering like glass. Abaddon grinned before feeling a sharp pain across his back. He looked back and saw Aizen stood behind him, his sword wedged in his back.

“I already saw-…no…”

Abaddon chucked as the blue crystal in Aizen’s chest vanished. He looked down as his Reiatsu started to slowly decay away.

_NO! This isn’t possible! I foresaw it all how could this happen!?_

Abaddon’s grin grew as he spun around, the Reiatsu rings around him and the gash in his back vanished away. He reached out quickly and his hand sunk into Aizen’s chest, his ribs crunching as his hand tore through them. Aizen let out a shrieking howl of pain as his body slowly went limp.

“You can foresee it all? Everything?.. Every- _thing_?! And what about Keshi Sarimasu? The power of _nothingness_!? Can you see that too?”

Aizen gasped and looked at the figure looming over him in fear. His arms fell limply to his sides as his Reiatsu was draining away.

_I couldn’t- This wasn’t- No… Heh… so that’s what will happen. A fitting death for a God…_

Aizen slowly reverted back to his sealed form and his eyes softly shut. Abaddon ripped his hand out of Aizen’s chest, tearing his heart out from the body. Blood splattered everywhere as bone and muscle hung out. Aizen’s body turned to a silhouette of Reiatsu and poured into Abaddon, a large red halo appeared over him, the Reiatsu it was composed of sparked and flickered violently as it grew in size. The black Reiatsu around him grew fierce until it was covering his body like a blanket.

Only fragments of his purple crystal body underneath was showing through the black blanket. In the centre of his chest a huge purple eye opened up with multiple pupils covering it, looking in multiple directions.   
Abaddon turned slowly and looked towards Yoshito, a grin grew on his face as he raised all four arms. His wings spread wide and the red Aura from him rose up high as the black flowing energy rippled around him.

“To the end of the Universe. You fought so valiantly. So brave, and yet it still ended how I knew it would. What use is it, fighting, if you know you will eventually lose no matter what? If you are going to win, then you fight. If you are going to lose, then you just die. You have caused so much trouble for yourself and I really don’t understand. Yet I am just an all powerful God, destined never to know the petty ideals of the mortal beings.”

Yoshito slowly stumbled up, half his body coated in blood and his skin a sickly pale shade.

“I…will never stop fighting…”

Abaddon sighed and slowly walked towards him, the long distance of two hundred yards between them slowly closing.

“You truly have the spirit that Hikaru did. But that’s it… the power he had is lost to the ages.”

Abaddon shot forwards, rushing towards Yoshito with one sword held out. He yelled into the air as he drew near.   
Out of nowhere, Jade jumped in front of Yoshito, guarding him as the blade pierced through her, all the way until the handguard crashed against her body. Abaddon exhaled and pushed forwards again, forcing Jade back as the sword plummeted down into Yoshito’s body. Both Yoshito and Jade were pressed together, the red, fiery sword skewering the two of them.

“Like brother, like sister…A fitting way to die, don’t you think?” Abaddon chuckled.

Both of them grunted in pain as their eyes closed shut, their heads tilting to one side and their bodies going limp.

“No begging for mercy? I find that most unfortunate. Rest in peace… as the universe around you crumbles away.”

\----------

Yoshito slowly awoke inside a void unlike any other, the sense of life was completely gone. Everything was black, Yoshito and Jade both floating as if they were in water. The air was thick and thin at the same time.   
Yoshito looked at Jade with sorrow in his eyes, her unconsciousness was a blank signal of their death. His Spiritual energy was weakening and he could feel his life beginning to leave.

_J-Jade…_

Yoshito reached out and held his sister’s hand, the blood from the hole in both of them began to mix together in the watery space they were in. Just then, he felt a hand place onto his shoulder from behind, a white light shining from behind him. He gasped and slowly turned his head to look behind him, but before he could Jade’s body exploded into Reiatsu and began to fade away into the black.

_Abaddon…no…_

Yoshito felt himself rising up, being lifted be the person who was behind him.

“Yoshito.”

He turned around and looked at the white figure. A bright silhouette stood before him. He stumbled back and found himself falling into the crumbling body of Jade, her Reiatsu swirling around him.

“What’s going on?! Where are we?!”

The white figure walked close and leaned in, white streams of Reiatsu reaching out and entangling around them both, reforming Jade together.

_Wait… He’s stopping Abaddon from absorbing her!_

“Yoshito…” The figure reached out and held Jade’s hand.

Jade regained consciousness and looked up at the figure, her face filled with light as her wounds began to heal at a high rate. Yoshito watched in amazement as her body slowly lifted and she stood beside the white figure, her Reiatsu bonding with it.

“Return to power.” The figure said as it reached out its hand to Yoshito. “Yoshito… Take my hand. And return to your body.”

Yoshito reached out and slowly clasped the figures hand, his body surging with power. The white figure exploded in a mass of Reiatsu, the energy surging around Yoshito and Jade. They both looked at each other as their eyes shined bright. They gave each other a nod.

“Welcome back---”

\----------

Abaddon loomed over the bodies and reached his hand out, placing his palm to Jade’s forehead. His black and red Reiatsu shimmered as Jade began to turn to a light green Reiatsu silhouette.

“I will transcend the limitation; unlock the key to the nothingness once again. And MY universe will return.”

But without any initial warning, a shock wave exploded from Jade and threw Abaddon back through the air. He crashed down with a grunt.   
Suddenly Jade’s and Yoshito’s body erupted apart in a torrent of white energy, swirling around in a huge pillar. Abaddon’s eyes widened as he looked up, the force of the White Hole behind him growing larger as the effects of Jade’s Lluvia de Dios were wearing off. He slowly looked back at the torrent of white Reiatsu, confused at the events unfolding before him.

“This can’t be. I felt it, they were dead. Both of them! I felt it… something reverted my power, like a third life form was- No…”

The energy pillar started to split down the middle and reveal a figure from within. Abaddon gasped as he looked at the figure, a very familiar sight before him.

The figure was completely identical to Yoshito, except his hair was bright white with streaks of green going through it from the roots. His face was slightly paler than Yoshito’s and his eyes were blank white with a black slit down the centre. His clothing was a multiple of overlapping robes in various shades of grey, black and white; along with a blue aura that rose from his body. He held a much larger long sword in one hand, its length almost double his height.

“No… This is impossible!!” Abaddon yelled. The new figure looked up, glaring at him.

“You call this impossible? Yet I stand here before you as I did at the very start. Hikaru, in the flesh.”

Hikaru began to slowly walk forwards, leaving footprints of blue Reiatsu behind him.

“I’m very sorry, but I couldn’t let you take Jade, see I needed to take both my halves back in order to return. Yoshito and Jade are still here, I am both of them. I have just simply retained all knowledge of what happened ‘Before’.”

Abaddon’s face scrunched up, his hands clenching shut tightly as his Reiatsu trembled furiously.

“You have no idea. I AM A GO-”

“Oh, And I distinctly remember you saying how I didn’t beg? While I laid on the floor just then. Well I find that very funny indeed. I expect you were happy that Yoshito or Jade couldn’t remember. Well now I do, how you cried for mercy as I tore you body asunder.”

A cold look overcame Hikaru, the stage for the final fight had been set. The Destiny of the universe, set in stone from this point onwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end, I hope you are all excited for the conclusion! XD -Annie


	9. Light and dark

**__**Hikaru and Abaddon both looked at each other from afar. The difference in appearance was clear. One clouded in black with a red aura whilst the other was in mostly white with a blue aura. Hikaru raised his sword and held it in front of him with both hands while Abaddon spread his arms out, pointing each red sword at Hikaru.

“You expect me to beg for Mercy again?! This won’t end like last time, Hikaru!!!”

Abaddon burst forwards and swung all four blades down at Hikaru. His attack was blocked as Hikaru raised his sword, its size big enough to amount to all of them.   
Just as Abaddon attacked, the White Hole exploded in a mass of bright light.   
The remainder that the Lluvia de Dios had been swallowed by the hole and released it. The White Hole continued to pull on the Earth, ripping apart it’s surface and pulling it in.

Hikaru watched in horror as the planet he tried to protect as Yoshito was ripped away before his very eyes. He witnessed as the entirety of space around him began to tear apart, fragments of it ripping open to reveal a white void behind it. All of existence was being pulled within the hole.

“You see? Your arrival is already to late, and my ascension begins now!!”

Hikaru scowled and swung his sword, throwing Abaddon away.

“You think that is reason enough for me to give in? I destroyed you in the void of nothingness, and I will do it again if need be!”

Abaddon grinned and chuckled, his power growing as the Hole sucked more of the Universe inside it.

“But you see, that’s where today differs from then. When you defeated me, split yourself in two and hid a large amount of my power within the two halves, it created the universe. But if that same event occurs now, I will only wipe it away again. My power growing further each time until you are crushed and obliterated beneath my very Reiatsu alone. I am twice as powerful as I was back then, while you remain the same. And if you succeed this time then I will be four times as strong, then eight, then sixteen times more. You see where this leads, the only way you can defeat me, IS ONLY TEMPORARY!”

Hikaru vanished instantly, reappearing behind Abaddon and swinging his sword down, Abaddon countering it by forming a shield of Reiatsu which blocked Hikaru’s attack. He swung two swords up, one of them shoving Hikaru’s sword away while the other sliced across his body.

_Damn, This is impossible… I gotta use it!_

Hikaru jumped back and raised a hand towards Abaddon, his palm glowing bright.

“San no Bakufu!” Abaddon gasped as the white beam rushed towards him.

_What?! He retained Jade’s abilities!!_

He grunted and jumped away, the white beam only just avoiding him. Multiple beams shot out from around Hikaru towards him, filling the space with constant, blistering white beams of energy. Abaddon halted in place as a beam fired towards him, leaning forwards as a purple mass of energy formed between his two horns.

“Mugetsu!!” He fired the mass of energy and threw his head back as he did so, causing a huge wave of energy to hurtle towards Hikaru.

“Mugetsu?…” Hikaru mumbled, swinging his sword through the air from left to right slowly, forming a white line before him.

“San no Bakufu.”

A white arch of energy filled the air and engulfed the Mugetsu, rushing towards Abaddon. He grinned and held his hand out, the arch crashing into his palm and rippling away into nothingness.

“You’re hopeless!! And soon you will see that!”

Hikaru panted heavily, his Reiatsu depleting in his tired body.

_Damn…This body can’t keep up. This Universe is working against a body created for a void of nothingness. He has had more time to adjust. I’m at a disadvantage there._

“Lluvia de Dios!” Hikaru yelled. The clear beam firing out.

Abaddon raised all four swords, a black shield of Reiatsu formed in front of him.   
The Beam crashed against it and continued to push. Hikaru smirked as the Reiatsu wall began to crack and weaken.

“NO!” Hikaru shouted.

The white hole quickly caved in on itself and sucked the remainder of the Universe inside it, the white void was all that Hikaru could see. Shock rippled through him as his once prosperous Reality was ripped away from him within a second. The black wall protecting Abaddon vanished along with the Lluvia de Dios beam.

He watched as the black mass coating Abaddon’s body grew large and fierce. The red aura raising like thick flames while a bright purple substance like magma leaked out from underneath the black mass of energy. The eye on his chest glowed bright while multiple smaller ones began to grow all over his body. The black wings behind him started to grow longer and the red halo above his head shone brightly, two more halos appearing above it. The one closest to him the smallest while the one furthest away was the largest. His swords glowed less while purple veins shot out inside them and the black smoke swirled around them.

“The Universe…Existence…Every-THING…All of it is gone. My world, the pure reality of nothing is back.”

Hikaru clenched his fists, looking down at his sword. His eyes glowed brighter and his Raitsu started to rise up into the air.

“Gone? Nothing left?”

Abaddon pulled a puzzled face, only his mouth and nose were visible while the rest of his Purple crystal body was coated in black, eyes of various sizes opening up across his face and head.

“Well…for as long as I am alive, THERE WILL ALWAYS BE HOPE! AND THAT’S SOMETHING!”

Hikaru shot forward and swung his sword across at Abaddon. His sword crashed against nothing, an exceeding 3 feet away from contacting Abaddon.   
He gasped and looked, trying to pry his sword closer to the black figure before him who just watched.

“You actually believe you can touch me?”

Abaddon extended his arm out and planted a firm fist into Hikaru’s stomach, causing him to tense up and groan in pain.

“You really ought to understand the situation you are in before charging head first.”

He raised a sword and swung it down, burying it into his right shoulder. Hikaru gasped and coughed an almighty amount as he chocked on the blood filling his lungs and throat. The blood spattered against an invisible wall as it flew towards Abaddon.

“Our rematch was something I hadn’t counted on at all, but was assured fully that I could bring you down with ease after I had succeeded in removing the Universe.”

He pulled his sword out and the eye in his chest widened. A burst of Reiatsu knocked Hikaru onto his back, blood pouring out of him.

“You see, once the Universe came to be, I could feel it all. The entirety of it was power, waiting to be harnessed. And only beings like us could truly control it. The Universe is gone and all that awaits is for the whole Universe to awaken inside me, Past, Present and Future. All of it will be me, and I will be the ultimate, transcendent being!”

Hikaru looked up at Abaddon, concern filling his face.   
“You…haven’t acquired it yet?”

Abaddon sighed and turned away, content with doing so as he knew Hikaru couldn’t move.

“Well, my little power increase then was simply from the fact that the Universe has been wiped away. The existence of it was limiting my power to fifty percent at all times and once it was taken away, I was able to fully access my full power and truest form. The power of the Universe has yet to fully awaken within me, as you will witness yourself.”

Hikaru tilted his head to one side and looked out into the open void. The white emptiness was familiar, both as the battleground of his and Abaddon’s first fight but also from the various white voids Yoshito had been thrown into, the black silhouette that greeted him and gave him power was still an anomaly to him. He hoped, begged and prayed that the figure would show up again, just one last time to aid him in this final battle.

“Do not fret, you death shall be the slowest ever known. Your pain will be agonising and hellish. You shall beg for mercy, and I shall not give it. Sure enough, after I break your mind, you will beg for death…and I will deny you that. Your ever long life will be filled with torture, pain, lose, regret, weakness, helplessness and nothingness.”

Hikaru closed his eyes, pain filled his body as his Reiatsu began to die down.

_I wanted to fight…I wanted to survive…I wanted to return the Universe I tried to protect. I failed…I lost and now…I’m dying._

Abaddon loomed over Hikaru and pointed a sword at him, the tip pressed against him throat.

“Beg, Hikaru. Beg for your soul! Beg to your King!”

Hikaru suddenly froze, his vision blurred.

_Beg for your soul!…Beg to your King!…Beg for your **Soul**!…Beg to your **King**!_

_Beg for your…_

_Beg for your…_

**_Your… Soul… k-_ **

A ungodly amount of energy exploded from Hikaru, engulfing Abaddon and tearing off one of his left arms and his left wing. The blast threw him back and he panted heavily, watching the torrent of Reiatsu as Hikaru’s body rose from the ground. The bloody wounds sealed back up and his Reiatsu became heavier and heavier.

“This…isn’t possible. HOW!? IT WAS FOR MEEE!!!”

The energy exploded apart and Hikaru stood there, he wore no clothing yet his body had no defined features on it. His skin was a shimmering chrome and his hair was grey. His Reiatsu didn’t show at all, yet its power was unlike any other. Four cream feathered wings hung behind him, each one with an eye on it. Each eye contained four pupils, one to the left, right, top and bottom. His own eyes were white with the same, four pupils in each eye in the same orientation. A blue ring of Reiatsu hung behind him alone with a much larger similar ring around the first one. The bottom of the latter one was disconnected and curved out in opposite directions.

Hikaru slowly walked forwards, his body swaying as he moved, like a gentle breeze.

“You erased the Universe… and in doing so, its entire power was free. But you missed one vital point, the fact that the Universe had a choice in who it was bestowed upon.”

Abaddon gasped, the thought of what Hikaru was saying shocked him to the core.

“The power of the entire Universe; Future, Present and Past, reside within me…And melds together the one true God of everything. Me, The Soul King!”  
  
  
  


**God and God, black and white, good and evil. With everything on the balance and the shocking turn of events as the proclaimed ‘Soul King’ is shown, how will our story end?**


	10. This is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the climax! Thanks for joining my on this three part journey! XD -Annie

Abaddon yelled into the air, his Reiatsu grew enormously. Hikaru watched him, unimpressed.

“YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE WHAT IS MINE!? WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MIIIINE!!??”

Hikaru grinned, his wings spreading up into the air. He reached out towards Abaddon and his hand swirled with Blue Reiatsu. Abaddon looked intently at him, the multiple eyes pulsing wide in every direction.

“The birth of the Soul King, something unknown to all. At the start and end of existence itself. Where the void closes and opens. Where there is defeat and victory. I am born, with the light of everything inside me.”

His hand glowed bright and the white void around them began to shimmer, wavering and shimmering like water.

“What is this?!” Abaddon growled.

“I have the Universe, everything, within me. And now I will use my new found power… and identity, to restore the Universe to its rightful state. I am the Soul King, destined to bring balance to all the worlds and realms within the Universe.”

The white void melted away and the blanket of black began to seep through, a cascade of stars shining bright and the many planets and galaxies arranging around them.

“NO! NO NO NO!!”

Abaddon watched in horror as the goal he had achieved was quickly undone around him. The entirety of Existence reverting to its former self.

“NO! I WON’T LET YOU!”

Abaddon extended his arms out and a red beam fired from them all, the beams crashed against an invisible surface in front of Hikaru and rippled around him, forming a sphere of red energy and drawing Hikaru’s attention to him. His red Reiatsu rose high and the black mass of energy coating his body wavered viciously.

“Keshi Sarimasu!”

Abaddon’s many eyes sunk into a crimson red and the blackness erupted into a massive hoard of black, dripping, flailing tentacles. Many purple spikes of crystal shot out from his back, protruding until some were as long as four feet.   
His sword shattered away and his arms moulded into long, thick blades of red Reiatsu.

“That which exists will always be inferior to the void of nothingness! I WILL ALWAYS BE MORE!”

Hikaru glares, raising his Reiatsu. They both shouted each other’s names simultaneously and shot towards each other. Hikaru spread his arm out and a Golden Cleaver formed in his grasp. It was twice as big as Yoshito’s Golden Cleaver and the edge of the blade glowed with blue energy while white veins extended half way up the blade from the handle. Abaddon pointed all his swords forwards and formed a large mass of black energy ahead of him, shooting towards Hikaru like an arrow.

They both clashed together, Hikaru plummeting his Cleaver into the Black energy and ripping it in two, Revealing Abaddon within it.

“I absorbed the Soul King, you cant possibly exist!” Abaddon yelled, looking furiously at the bright figure before him. Hikaru swung his sword back up and a rush of white energy hit Abaddon. Forcing him back.

“The Soul King you absorbed was merely the empty shell used to balance the existence between the worlds. I will return to that same spot after our fight, and continue my role as the God of everything. As long as the Soul King exists in one specific spot, then he exists in all parts of space and time. As long as my true, holy power of the Universe is untouched and not absorbed like you absorbed the shell, then the Soul King will always prevail. That is what you missed, what you failed to know.”

Abaddon shook his head, unsure of what to make of this. The idea that something could be above him was a concept he couldn’t accept or believe.

“Blasphemy! THE SOUL KING IS GONE! AND ALWAYS WILL BE!”

He shot at Hikaru. They clashed swords again and their energies exploded far and wide across the Universe and the White Void. The Soul King’s existence recreating the universe around the white void while Abaddon’s existence ripped it apart at an equal rate.

“Only one of us can survive! It’s everything or nothing, and that is that! The time where we could have co-existed is over. Our very presence goes against one another and either you or I must go! There is no stopping this, Abaddon, you know I’m stronger. The Soul King existed, and that means one thing… that I won this battle.”

Abaddon gasped and filled with rage, his Reiatsu spiralling out of control and almost engulfing Hikaru before he jumped back away from him.

“You think I hadn’t realised that?! You seem to forget I’m a being of nothingness! Where the limitation of life, death, time and space are non-bounding. Where I am involved, strict points in time where events must follow a certain course, are made changeable. I can intervene and change the course of time to my liking!”

Hikaru gulped and watched as Abaddon hurled himself at him again, two of his swords high in the air. He glared and swung his Cleaver up, pointing the tip at Abaddon.

“For the sake of all… the existence of all things hangs on the balance. I am Hikaru, the Soul King!”

He shot forwards at Abaddon, clashing swords again and again. The shockwaves echoed across both Hikaru’s and Abaddon’s separate realms. Abaddon hurtled wave after wave of Mugetsu from his swords at his enemy, while Hikaru fired beam after beam of San no Bakufu at the Demon.

“DIIIIIE!!!”

Abaddon rose all four swords and a huge mass of red, purple and black energy built up above him. Hikaru looked up at it and his eyes shimmered, the chaos of Reiatsu, energy and black smog mesmerising. Abaddon swung all four arms down and the mass of energy dispersed instantly, crackling apart as it vanished into thin air. Before he could do anything, he felt sharp pain in his side as Hikaru swung his cleaver into him. He looked back and saw Hikaru standing behind him. The eyes looking deep into his as the wings began to curve around, the eye in each of them staring at him. The blue rings behind him vibrated and glowed bright, his Reiatsu rising high above him.

“There may be an infinite amount of Nothingness, but that which exists will always have an infinite amount more power over the Void. My blade is within you, and now I can finish this for good.”

The blue energy on the cleaver began to leak out into Abaddon, repulsing the Black coating on him away from the cleaver further and further. The white veins of the Cleaver shrunk as they began to grow within Abaddon’s body.

“AGGGH! N-No! YOU WON’T!! Sora Takaku!”

Hikaru gasped. The red pillars of energy appeared around the two of them, the prison quickly forming around them. Hikaru gasped and pulled his sword, trying to escape the prison before it took effect on them. He turned to run but his sword was wedged, stuck in Abaddon’s body, he looked back and saw tendrils of black energy coiled around the cleaver and holding it there. Abaddon grinned and reached down, gripping the weapon as his red Reiatsu grew fiery and overwhelmed him.

“I would have done this, but the power of your light and creation would have halted it. You really think I would kill myself just to kill you? Not a chance. I was merely drawing your attention away from your weapon so I could turn the tide, and ripe your last opportunity of success from you! Keshi Sarimasu!”

The cleaver vanished from Hikaru’s grasp. The blue energy and white veins crumbling away off of Abaddon’s body, reverting him to full power. Abaddon grinned and lunged a sword out, piercing it through his left shoulder.

“GAAH!” Hikaru yelled in pain.

“BUUURN!”

The black Demon swung a sword up and sliced both of Hikaru’s right wings in half, the eyes bursting open, blood pouring out and the shattered bone protruding. Abaddon stretched another sword out at the same time and sunk it deep into Hikaru’s stomach, sliding out the back of his body and shattering his spine apart.

_N-no…can’t…my power is not enough._

Abaddon reached out with a hand and gripped Hikaru by the throat, squeezing tight.

“Do you remember how I killed Kokuto? I will rip your apart like I did to him. Abandon the idea of endless torture, as I will gain much more pleasure now in killing you right here.”

He swung another sword down and it wedged into Hikaru’s right shoulder, nearly cutting his arm clean off.

“Let the hope that guided you here slip away!”

He gave his sword a yank and ripped it down through the body, tearing off Hikaru’s arm completely. He squeezed tighter on Hikaru’s throat, crunching it beneath him.

“Let everything slip away! Let your life drain away! Let it all end!!!”

He pulled all his swords out and threw Hikaru back, landing on the ground with a thud. The white void starting to overwhelm the recreating of the Universe and rip it completely apart, only fragments of it showing through.   
Hikaru groaned in pain, writhing in blood as he looked up at Abaddon, who was holding a large red blade to him.

“This was your destiny from the very start, unavoidable from the moment you laid eyes on me. Darkness will Consume!!!” He raised his sword and swung it down towards Hikaru’s head

“NOW PERSISH! SOUL KING!”

The sword slammed into Hikaru and everything went black, the void of nothingness consuming it all…


	11. Soul King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soul King is defeated!!! But a stunning turn of events has us on the edge of our seats!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra final chapter that wraps up Bleach Armageddon! We have come this far and it's time to experience the final fate of Hikaru; The Soul King, and Abaddon; The dark Demon!

Suddenly, without a ounce of warning, everything shifted. The clocks of time reversing and the matter of space and time swirling around. Abaddon gasped and choked on air as everything around him shifted instantly. He blinked, his mind disorientated and confused. He looked forward and widened his gaze as he looked upon the fully powered Soul King before him.   
He found himself back in the Soul King‘s palace, right back where he was before he gained the Soul King‘s power. The bubble of water-like substance remained around the Soul King and the featureless body floated within it. Just then, a figure began to step out from the body, shining bright and illuminating the whole palace room. Abaddon shielded his eyes, the burning light tainting his darkness.

“WHO THE HELL…ARE YOU?!”

The white figure strolled from the Soul King’s body and quickly shifted back into Hikaru’s Soul King form. Abaddon gasped, the overwhelming power crushing his own. He groaned in pain as his black wings melted away, his halos shattering and his sword crumbling as Hikaru’s power crushed him.

“You can’t…this power, it’s impossible!”

Hikaru continued to step forwards, every step he took left a blue footprint on the ground. The Reiatsu left in one of the footprints was enough to outmatch that of Abaddon’s.

“You fought me while I was in the newly created Soul King form. Like this, however, I have had thousands of years as the Soul King, adapting to my powers and homing them within my vast mind. You taunted about how your power would increase by double every time. Well Abaddon, compared to our fight back then, I am three thousand times stronger. In every sense of the way. And now… the time has come.”

Hikaru shot forwards and grabbed Abaddon by the head, holding him and shooting out of the Palace and into the sky. Abaddon looked as the Soul King Palace got further and further away. The massive Soul Society down below shrinking as it vanished beneath the clouds. They started to travel at such a high speed that Abaddon’s Reiatsu began to seep off of him, a large trail of Red and Black behind him, causing his true purple crystal body to be revealed.   
A whiteness overcame them and they entered another white void. Hikaru threw Abaddon and he flew across the empty space until he crashed into a large object. He grunted and fell to the ground with a thud, looking back up at what he hit.

_What the…??_

He looked up and saw a humongous pair of white doors, extending up for as far as the eye could see. He laid at the doorstep of an almighty palace. Its structure was made from white crystal and blue Reiatsu. The ground rippled like water and suddenly froze as Hikaru slowly came down to stand on the surface.

“My mind… the one place I am in solitude. This is where I reside and train myself. Where I have prepared myself for our final confrontation, Abaddon.”

Hikaru raised a hand as it glowed blue, spirals of Reiatsu shooting out and wrapping around Abaddon. He panted heavily and raised his own Reiatsu, trying to fight back against Hikaru’s

“NO! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!”

Hikaru sighed, watching the helpless, once ‘God’ before him struggle.

 

“Beg. Beg for mercy and I won’t torture you like you threatened to do to me.” He said coldly, his stern face filled with little emotion. Abaddon gulped, his Reiatsu lowering again as Hikaru’s Reiatsu overcame him. Hikaru slowly walked closer, the light of the void tearing apart Abaddon’s darkness.

“I will rip you apart, scattering you power throughout the Universe. You will become nothing and that is that.”

Abaddon grinned, a smug look growing on his face. His red eyes burned fierce with anger, holding onto every ounce of power he could.

“You did that before, nothing like this will kill me or keep me at bay. If this is the best you got then you are still as hopeless as I thou-.”

A large blue crucifix appeared behind Abaddon, glowing bright and illuminating him in light.

_A crucifix?!_

Hikaru smiled lightly and looked at his palm, a similar crucifix appearing on his palm.

“I will destroy your body, and scatter you soul and godly power across time and space, implementing it within every known living being. It is true that your power is to great to destroy and you will always be immortal in the sense of not completely extinguished. And your power is far too much for me or two halves of me to contain, you would simply return again. But with it distributed accordingly, amongst the mass… you will be contained, for eternity.”

Abaddon gasped, fear stuck through him and his black mass of energy vanished away, sucked quickly into the crucifix behind him. Hikaru grinned at Abaddon, knowing the end had come for his demonic enemy.

“So long… so many thousands of years had led to this very point. You have played your part in formatting the Soul King’s existence. Only you and you alone will know of Hikaru and Abaddon. The great battle we have had. The fight above Soul society, the fight of Hell, the fight of the Universe’s protectors and the Demon…   
“All of it will have existed, but in another time line. A pocket realm where it can exist but not play effect in this Universe. Thank you Abaddon, the darkness that will live in every soul. The hatred everyone feels. All the darkness in this universe strives from you, and for all the miracles I can achieve… completely wiping you away is the one I cannot fully achieve. Farewell, Abaddon.”

Abaddon growled and clenched his fists, his two extra arms shattering away as they were pulled into the crucifix. The left side of his body cracking apart and his red Reiatsu pulled away.

“My darkness will infuse them all?! Every last being will feel the pain I have gone through!! You came into my world!!! You took it upon yourself to deem me evil and then YOU TOOK MY HOME AWAY!!! YOU TOOK IT ALL AND STILL CALL ME EVIL WHEN I TRY TO RETRIEVE IT?!”

Hikaru frowned, understanding his point. But he knew he couldn’t sympathise, no matter how valid his argument was. The fact of how dark and twisted Abaddon is was enough of a reason to do this.

“I am the God, The Soul King and it is my Judgment. That is the way it must be.”

  
Abaddon yelled into the air, the entire left half of his head shattered, red Reiatsu pouring out like blood as the crystal body was pulled viciously into the Crucifix.

“Then I will say this… ‘God’. My power WILL infuse upon someone, someday, no matter when! It will grant them with the power to finally overrule you. That person will harness the darkness given to them and I will see my kingdom returned!! DARKNESS WILL CONSUME!!!”

And with that, his entire body shattered apart, all of it melting into energy and leaking into the glowing Crucifix behind him. Hikaru lowered his head, the desperation of Abaddon was a reminder and clear sign of how alike he was to himself. They were the same, white and black. But now the balance was perfect. Hikaru the Soul King, was the light. And the accumulative collection of every living being in the universe, who shared an insignificant fraction of Abaddon’s spirit each, were the darkness. The perfect balance of black and white was made.

“Done. At last.”

Hikaru exhaled in relief and his surrounding slowly shifted away. The large crystal Palace flowed brightly, the place of his mind that served a strict reminder to him of the one who granted him power, himself.

_Heh… those black silhouettes that came to me. The one who gave me power to escape hell. The one who came to me and gave to power to destroy the first White hole. And the being who came to me and Jade. It was me, the Soul King. I exist in every part of time and that can never be changed. I bloody… reached out to myself and pulled myself to this point. Damn that’s a real mind fuck…_

Hikaru’s surrounding changed and he returned to the physical Soul King’s body in the Soul King palace.

“Everything as it should b-”

A sheering pain shot through him.

A darkness overcame him.

The light dimmed and all went quiet and still.

His vision impaired.

His mind dying.

_What… WHAT IS THIS?!_

Hikaru looked forwards, his vision blurred and his mind raced. He looked forward and saw a tall figure, clad in black. A large tattered white collar hung around his neck as the long robe swayed around him like black flames, darker than night. His face filled with evil and power. Hikaru felt his entire power drain away, ripped from his body as it was pulled into the man in front of him. The black mass of energy enveloped him and the multitude of pulsing eyes began to open upon his body.

_A-Abaddon…no…you are not Abaddon._

_You’re the… **one** …_

 

‘then I will say this… ‘God’. My power WILL infuse upon someone, someday, no matter when! It will grant on with the power to finally overrule you. That person will harness the darkness given to them and I will see my kingdom returned!! DARKNESS WILL CONSUME!!!’

_You are…_

_You are… The Almighty._

**_Yhwach!_ **

Hikaru panicked and did the only thing he could. He gave in and let the monster before him take his power, and just before Yhwach had completely taken his life, Hikaru separated himself from his body, parting from the power that made him the true Soul King. He found himself floating adrift within a mass of Blackness. No noise, feeling or presence at all.

_I escaped… I didn’t think that would work._

He floated through the night for a while, thinking to himself.

_But without that power, I’m stuck here…_

Just then, he heard a echoing scream from the distance. He looked around as saw a white light. He listened close, concentrating on anything he could.

_YES!_

Hikaru shot forwards, getting closer and closer to the light as it drew near.   
He quickly felt a surge of power return to his body as he approached the light.

_Yhwach… the one bestowed with the darkness and power of Abaddon._

_Your Kingdom will never return!_

_And with this, I will show you just._

_I am the Soul King!_

**_AND THIS IS........._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was Bleach Armageddon. This Fan fiction was super fun to write, and I would totally give an arm and a leg to see it in manga form! 
> 
> All feedback, comments and criticism is greatly appreciated and I hope you have enjoyed the story! -Annie
> 
> Our story is finally done... or is it? ;)


End file.
